wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Buff
Most often, a buff refers to a temporary beneficial spell or effect placed on a player. Buffs can range in effect from simple personal shields to buffs which augment almost every category of stats a given player may have for their race or class. The maximum amount of buffs allowed is 32, although only 16 of them are visible. Source Buffs can be of two types: those that expire over time (simple buff like Arcane Intellect) and those that are dependent of the environment around you (like the AoE effect given by Headmaster's Charge). You can dismiss an active buff that expires over time by right-clicking on its icon. Buff can also be used as a verb, i.e. "to buff" means to apply buffs. Buff is also used to represent a change to a class or ability that makes it more effective or useful. It is the opposite of a nerf. List of notable buffs obtained from other players Druid: *Mark of the Wild *Gift of the Wild *Thorns Hunter: *Trueshot Aura Paladin: *Blessing of Might *Greater Blessing of Might *Blessing of Wisdom *Greater Blessing of Wisdom *Blessing of Kings *Greater Blessing of Kings *Blessing of Salvation *Greater Blessing of Salvation *Blessing of Sanctuary *Greater Blessing of Sanctuary *Blessing of Freedom *Blessing of Sacrifice Mage: *Arcane Intellect *Arcane Brilliance *Amplify Magic *Dampen Magic Priest: *Power Word: Fortitude *Prayer of Fortitude *Divine Spirit *Prayer of Spirit *Shadow Protection *Prayer of Shadow Protection Warlock: *Unending Breath *Detect Greater Invisibility *Blood Pact (From Imp) *Fire Shield (From Imp) *Paranoia (From Felhunter) List of notable buffs from environment Lordaeron's Blessing Increases stamina by 5%. Lasts: 30 min How to get: Take control of the northpass tower in Eastern Plaguelands, click the altar that appears outside the door. Notes: Persists in Scholomance, Stratholme and Naxxramas. Fire Resist Increases fire resistance by 83. Lasts: 1 hour How to get: Mind Control (either by the Priest spell or the Engineering device) a Scarshield Spellbinder, found in Blackrock Spire. Notes: Sometimes the tooltip will say differing amounts of Fire Resistance, but the buff always provides 83 resistance. Stacks with Paladin aura. Rallying Cry of the Dragonslayer Increases critical chance of spells by 10%, melee and ranged by 5% and grants 140 attack power. Lasts: 2 hours How to get: When the head of Onyxia or Nefarion is returned the players located in (or nearby) Orgrimmar or Stormwind are buffed with this buff. Spirit of Zandalar Increases movement speed by 10% and all stats by 15% for 2 hours. Duration: 2 hours (As of 1.11, this buff no longer persists through death) How to get: When the Heart of Hakkar is turned in to Molthor on Yojamba Isle as part of "The Heart of Hakkar" Quest, players on the Isle and in Booty Bay will receive the buff. Warchief's Blessing Blessing of the Warchief: Increases hitpoints by 300. 15% haste to melee attacks. 10 mana regen per tick. Lasts: 1 hour How to get: When the head of Rend Blackhand is returned after a player completes "For the Horde!", the end of the first part of the Onyxia prequest chain, all players located in Orgrimmar are buffed with this buff. Songflower Serenade Increases critical strike rating and spell critical strike rating by 70 and all attributes by 15. Lasts: 1 hour How to get: Cleanse a Corrupted Songflower in Felwood. See also *Debuff *Nerf *Healing *HoT *DD *DoT *Area of Effect *Utility Category:Game Terms